Befriend that jerk? Ha!
by iHateYouAll.JR
Summary: This is a romantic story between Dash Baxter and Danny Fenton so if you don't like it, please don't read it, everything starts as a plan to make Danny and Dash friends, but what happens if that plan goes way too good? (Has a OC!). In here only Jazz, Tucker and Sam know about Danny's powers.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, I'm here with a new fanfic yep, in

So this one is a Danny x Dash fanfic, but they are now in the university :P and in this story no one except Sam, Tucker and Jazz know about Danny's powers

I really don't know how universities work on any other country, sooooo yeah I'm just going to write like they (Danny and Dash) are on a university in my country lol, please don't hate me. :D

* * *

><p>-Ughh...- the blond guy sighted. Did he really needed a car? Because working on a sad coffee shop, where clients treated you like a unchangeable idiot felt like a terrible torture, yet he was so close to get the money for it, he could already feel the keys on his hands, the soft purr of the engine, the amazing bright red colour, the leather of its seats and the perfect smell of new car that he felt a warm feeling on his chest every time he thought about it.<p>

God knows for how long he had been saving for that car and he didn't really blamed his parents for not giving it to him, since they already got him an apartment in a great location and a beautiful view, but he was really tired of having to take the bus, taxis or worse, beg Kwan to pick him up and take him to classes, so he wanted. No. Needed that car. He needed it badly.

Hopefully his birthday will be in three months and with the money he would get for it, plus the cash he will earn from working and the tips he received (he had to be disgustingly flirty to get them) he will have enough to finally buy it, the car of his dreams.

-Baggsteg?!- An incredibly thin woman on her late 30's screamed angrily in a strange french accent as she shook an empty jar of coffee in her hand and held a small green notebook on the other -Why agg you still hege?-.

The blond guy sighted again, the worst part of working at "Annalise's" wasn't only the over girly name or the fact that some guys that went there thought he gay and flirted with him (they tipped him very well), no, it was Annalise. That thin woman with an abnormally large collection of weird hats and a creepy obsession to become French was the one that caused all the problems, that lady was believed to be the devil's spawn by every single employer there, since she treated them like literal crap and made up every excuse to decrease their pay check and their already small vacations.

He certainly hated that woman, but she was the only one that accepted to hire him when he was sixteen and needed the job, plus with his natural charm he soon found out a lot of techniques to manipulate her, being the most useful one to smile at her in a flirty manner, but he actually felt bad sometimes for the poor lonely evil fucker.

Dash sighted one last time and quickly turned to face the slender lady with his best and fakest smile that caused the woman to instantly relax her face and smile back -I'm doing extra hours Ann- he said with a sweet, and high pitched voice that sounded almost childish, he also bent his head a little to the side in order to charm the woman even more.

-Oh! Oui, oui. I foggot about that- the woman replied with a similar tone and an awkward smile -Oui that "cag" of youg's- she chuckled -I must say I'm impressed that you stuck up with something, you'ge so iggesponsable! I would have neveg imagined that you could make plans fog the futuge!-

Swallowing his pride Dash smiled a little wider and placed his arm carefully and slowly on the woman's shoulder -Thank you Ann- he said softly and his boss giggled awkwardly once more.

-You know what!- she said with unusual happiness -I don't truggst you with my stoge, so I'm going to pay you a little bit moge and you can leave sooneg algrghight Baggsteg?-.

-Thank you once more Ann- he said copying her enthusiasm. _Aaand I win_ he thought for himself. He was so glad to "convince" his boss to give him extra money and much more because he could leave sooner from that depressing place -But you didn't answeg my question Baggsteg, why are you hedge and not attending tables?-

-Well Ann I'm waiting for it- he said pointing a small coffee machine on the corner of a counter, the woman sighted in approbation -I must have taught you well Baggsteg, you'ge being gesponsible!- after that the woman turned and quickly went to a small room that she called "her office" without saying a word.

-Well. Well. Well. Seems that Dashy boy got what he wanted- a female voice began to tease him from behind and he simply laughed -Why are you always there when I do this huh rainboozer?-. Erika was one of his four work partners, the one he shared most turns with and he saw her almost every time, so it wasn't strange that from one day to another she became a close friend to him (not as close as Kwan but still close), the girl was at least a head and a half shorter than him and was a year younger too, they both worked for Annalise in order to buy a car, yet Erika had and at least four times the problems he had with Annalise.

-That was just one time! And I wasn't that drunk!- she replied angrily, she got that nickname after a heavy party with a lot of drinks and the rainbow part because of the fact that she dyed her hair into a different colour every three or four months, Dash wasn't proud of it, but that was the only name he could make for her; Erika's hair was naturally blond, like him, but darker and it reached her back, but now it was light brown with several red lights and was tied in a tight bun.

Dash was going to reply, but a short beeping sound interrupted the incoming argument and they both turned to the coffee machine -Well go and make money for your car Dashy boy- she said with a smirk and an annoying childish voice, he snarled, grabbed the machine and served it on four small, plain white porcelain cups, he then placed them all on a tray and faking a smile went through the door.

The coffee shop smelled like coffee (a little too obvious?), several kinds of flowers and tea, old books and wood, plus if you stand close enough to the door of "Annalise's office" the smell of wine will appear too; Dash was serving the coffee to a cute eldery couple when the tingling noise of the door's bell sounded and he quickly turned his head, but didn't really payed attention of who entered.

That noise was followed by the shuffling of chairs and after some second whispers sounded too, Dash stood up, smiling, and was ready to receive the tips of a cute old lady when a familiar female voice called him from behind.

-Baxter?-

He immediately recognised that voice, even though he haven't heard it in a very long time, to be more specific, since high school, he chuckled softly and slowly turned to face the person calling him -...Manson?...-.

-Hi- she said smiling -_Samantha Manson SMILING_!- He thought -_this is really going to be a strange day_- the goth girl changed a lot, her hair was now longer, almost like Erika's and it didn't had that awkward pony tail on top of it, yet she still wore the usual amount of black and purple and she was now somehow taller from what he remembered.

-Hi- he said answering with an awkward smile-.

-Well. Uhm. Erika has told me about you- she said blushing lightly -So I wanted to make "peace" with you- She then placed her right hand almost immediately and elegantly some inches away from the blond guy's chest and Dash confused shook it -You can call me Sam now... If you want to-

-Well I suppose you can call me Dash then- he said rubbing the back of his head ruffling his blond hair. The girl smiled awkwardly again, said goodbye to him and turned to a table.

-Wait!- he said softly grabbing her shoulder -How did you find this place?-

-Oh! Well Erika told me to come-.

It wasn't until the girl turned once more and went back to a table that he noticed the other two guys, Fenton and Foley sat on a corner table, both guys where staring at him, but Foley quickly turned around as he saw Dash looking back at them while Fenton continued staring at him with a look of resentment. Samantha stopped some seconds at the table, leaved a black backpack on it and then happily went to the kitchen.

Dash chuckled once more, Foley changed a lot, yet he still had that look of a dork typical of his, yet Fenton looked almost the same, he continued having the same messy hairstyle and still dressed with jeans and a simple shirt, the most noticeable change is that he was now the tallest of the three, in fact he was actually a lot taller from what he remembered._ -I'm still taller. Heh!- _He thought full with pride.

Without caring to say hi the blond turned and went back to the kitchen too, but Erika was at the door talking with Man-erhm Sam, both girls looked at him, the goth looked almost scared, and the other smiled and threw a dull mint colored apron to his face.

-My turn is over- she said with a smirk -Can I ask you a favour?-

-Sure. What is it- he said smiling back.

-Can you please take our order?-

He chuckled once more, this time a lot louder, causing both ladies to look at each other awkwardly -Why would I do it?-.

-Come on!- she said with her usual childish voice -Do it for me!-

-I will not lower myself that much to serve Fenton and Foley- Dash replied without any emotion.

-Hey you remember them!- the goth girl said with unusual energy, but immediately shut herself up at Dash's gaze.

-Dash don't be mean!- Erika said making puppy eyes while Dash looked at her completely unimpressed -Alright Dashy boy- (Sam covered her mouth to not laugh) -I'll give you the tips of my week-.

-Make it month and maybe I'll think about it-.

-Sure- she said raising her shoulders -Now come here and put on that ugly-coloured shit- she pointed at the apron on his hands and went to the table the other two guys where.

Dash sighted heavily, grabbed four menus and followed the girls to the table.

The group sat on there talking animatedly and when he arrived to them the conversation ended and he received multiple stares from everyone sitting there.

Erika and Sam smiled pleadingly while Foley looked confused and Fenton continued with a "notsofriendly" face, he couldn't believe it, but this time he was being intimidated by the eyes of the one he used to bully so much, he felt those icy blue eyes piercing through his very soul and a sudden feeling of embarrassment took over him, with a harsh movement Dash placed the menus on the table and walked away from there and back to the kitchen.

He quickly glanced at his reflection in a small spoon and noticed his cheeks where a bright red colour, he then scolded himself for what he just did and waited for his face to get a normal colour (which didn't took very long) to go back to the table and take their order.

As he crossed the door the first one to notice he was on his way was Fenton, his cold blue eyes met with his for some seconds and once more he felt a weird feeling on his chest, heat coming to his cheeks and a small shiver ran through his spine, the goth girl then turned her head and smiled at him and gave Da-Erhm Fenton a strong nudge when the guy wasn't paying attention.

-So... What do you want?- he said dryly to them, the two girls almost immediately gave him their order, while Foley took a little more time, but Fenton didn't spoke a word and just kept staring at the window with a frown on his face, thing that was rapidly annoying the jock.

-Hey Fenton!- Dash angrily said and snapped his fingers in front of the guy's face to catch his attention, but it didn't worked, since the black haired guy remained staring at the same spot.

-Fenton what do you...- but before he could finish Dash was abruptly interrupted by Fenton, who was now looking directly at him and dryly answered -One coffee-.

-Sure- the blond answered harshly and wrote the order on a piece of paper, then he went back into the kitchen and served everything they had asked for in a small tray, he served everything except Fenton's coffee, it was childish, he knew, but at least that would make the other guy angry.

He went back to their table (the only one that was being used now) and placed the tray on the middle of it, then he quickly went back to the kitchen, took out his phone and began to play "angry birds".

-Hey!- Erika said angry as she entered the kitchen -Danny just asked a coffe! Why is taking so long Dash?-.

-I don't like him- he said calmly as he threw a red bird towards the green pigs.

-Oh come on!- she replied angrily As she grabbed a jar full of coffee and poured its content on a tacky mug -You know Dash...- she added with a small smirk as she came closer to the kitchen's door -Forget about my tips-.

-What!- he said coming out of the kitchen as fast as possible, but as he got out he noticed a young couple sitting on table far away, so he couldn't be angry with Erika in front of them, because they wouldn't give him tips!

He stared at the rainbow haired girl and she smiled back, as he walked fast to the table and took their order.

-Hey Dashy!- Erika called him a few minutes later (Foley and "Sam" where holding their laughs) -We are ready to pay-.

-Well Dash...- Erika said as she slowly placed the money on the check -You've been kind of a dick today and it's a shame that my friends aren't your friends- she was staring at him with anger in her eyes and Sam was staring at Danny in the same way -So there are no tips for you-.

-But hey we are going to the fair tommorrow. Aren't we?- Folley said -Maybe they can become friends there?- both guys stared at the third in complete disapproval as the two girls smiled to each other and nodded in complete enthusiasm.

-I have to work- The blond guy immediately replied while he kept staring at Foley (who was now regretting opening his mouth) -I'm very busy Erika, you know that-.

-Come on Dash!- she said, almost crying in a extremely fake way -I'll give you my tips for THREE months!-.

-I'm not going anywhere with him- Fenton replied almost in a inaudibly way from the screams of Erika begging Dash to come with them.

-Come on Danny!- Sam screamed angry -I'm just asking you this small favour! Don't be like that!-.

And after a good minutes from the girls begging and begging both guys resigned and agreed to go to the fair, Dash was way too frustrated so he violently took the money from the table and went back to the other table to grab the couple's money as well.

He didn't noticed when the group stood up from their seats, until Samantha poked his back making him turn around, she looked happy, waaay too happy, and with a cheerful smile she said -It was fun catching up with you again Dash... And it's weird to be your "friend" but it's funny at the same time-.

-Yeah- he answered with a smile -Say what you want to say before I think three months of money isn't worth it-.

-Well- she replied smiling -I wanted to say goodbye, until tomorrow- once more she placed her right hand and Dash shook it -Erika isn't going to say goodbye?- she finally asked.

-Not like this- the blond replied -She likes to scream-.

-BYEE MY LOVE DASHY!- Erika screamed at the top of her lungs as she gof closer to the door, Dash saw Foley waving his hand and Fenton just waking, not even looking at him.

-Later Rainboozer, Foley and Fenton- he replied as he waved his hand back, thing that surprised both guys, specially the last one who turned around with a confused look on his face.

Samantha quickly jogged to Erika's side and before Dash knew it both girls where sharing a deep and passionate kiss, now it was his turn to make the confused face.

* * *

><p>Weell this is the first chapter huehuehue.<p>

I really really really hope you liked it and if you did please hit like and comment on this story, please :) it would totally make my day :D urhm... Week uhrm... Month (Year) :)

I don't update very frequently though :( sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Dash P.O.V.

I simply stared at Erika's face as she was loudly laughing, her shoulders where slightly moving up and down with every laugh she gave, she also placed one of her hands on the arm rester the bench had while with the other she was holding a soda can.

Today was saturday, the only day none of us had to work at "Annalise" and it was also the awful day that I agreed to go a large fair with Erika and a trio of people I would rather avoid.

-I really can't believe you didn't knew I played for the other team!- she said, tears started to form on the corner of her eyes from laughing too much -I was completely sure you knew!-.

We were both sitting on a bench in front of the entrance to the fair, it was heavily decorated with a lot of balloons and the chubby gatekeeper was looking at us with annoyance as he stated that "he didn't liked to wait only to sell a ticket"

-Well I didn't- I replied to her smiling and placing my right arm on her shoulders, I had already finished my soda, yet she was still halfway through her's -But HEY! Now I like you even more, we can talk about sexy chicks!-.

-HELL YEAH!- she said to me laughing loudly -But you better stay away from my sexy chick- then we both turned to see how a fancy black car stopped on the street in front of us.

Erika got up almost immediately and happily ran towards that car while I remained on the bench and just stared a little anxious how the trio I used to bully so much slowly came out of the black limousine.

Sam (as always) was wearing a black and purple shirt with black pants and black shoes, her hair was again falling free over her shoulders and she was smiling brightly as she saw Erika approaching her, once more I shivered a little when the two girls joined in a deep kiss.

Foley was wearing similar clothes to the ones he used yesterday, plus, he was looking constantly at his phone and every time he did a huge smile appeared on his face and remained there for several Fenton was wearing a plain dark blue shirt and a pair of light blue jeans, he was smiling too as Erika stoked his hand, but as soon as he noticed my presence his small smile turned into a frown, I did my best to ignore that and tried to smile back at the group that now was looking directly at me.

-Hi Dash!- -Hi Baxter!- Sam and Foley said excited and smiling as they approached to me.

-Hi everyone- I said without a lot of emotion as I awkwardly waved my hand, it felt bad how I was such a jerk to them back then and now they just acted like if nothing had happened, well at least two of them did it, Fenton didn't said a word and that strangely made me feel better.

I stood up from the bench I was sitting on and took out a few dollars from my pocket, Erika passed me the rest of the money.

-Five- I said with a dominant tone that scared a little the fat man behind the counter and after quickly counting the money I gave him he handed me back five colourful plastic cards that had written "FUNLAND FAIR ENTRANCE ~ 20$" on them.

I took one of it and gave the other four to the goth girl at my side and she gave the rest to the her friends and her girlfriend. Erika and Sam crossed the entrance running and giggling like toddlers and the two guys where a little behind them trying to look like they didn't actually came with those weirdos.

The group of four was walking and I was far behind them, my hands where in my pockets and in my mind I was thinking if Erika's tips where worthy enough to pass an entire day surrounded by these people.

-Hey let's go there!- Samantha said happily as she pointed at a medieval castle that had written "Royal Winds: Roller Coaster" with a little too much enthusiasm.

-Oh come on Eri- I heard Samantha said as I approached them making a puppy face and with a begging voice -Let's get in now, I bet that girl Wendy isn't coming-.

-Who's Wendy?- I asked confused when I was close enough, they all turned to face me and still Fenton was giving me a "I hate you" look that made me mentally chuckle a little.

-She's a friend of mine- Foley said embarrassed as he looked again at his phone -And she IS coming Sam, she was stuck in a car accident or something but she's here now-.

-Hiii!- A girl screamed from the distance -I'm sorry I'm late, please don't kill me-.

The girl looked just like Foley did, dorky, she was a short girl with a thin body, she had her brown hair fixed into a ponytail, thin glasses similar to the ones a secretary uses, a checkered pink and black blouse and a pair of brown pants that looked a little too wide for her.

She stroked everyone's hand and gave Foley an awkward hug, while I was completely ignored by her, I noticed how Fenton's lips curved into a smirk and without realizing it I smirked too.

-Well Wendy this is Dash Baxter, Dash this is Wendy Baker- Erika finally said a little embarrassed for forgetting about me as we all approached the rollercoaster, instantly Wendy's face turned into a deeper shade of pink than the one of her blouse.

-Nice to meet you- she quickly said without even looking at me and began to walk even faster to reach Foley's arm, Fenton's smirk was now a little more noticeable.

We all reached the entrance to the coaster and we all gave our cards to a young, smiling and good looking brunette dressed as a princess (who smiled a little too much to me) and after she passed them through a small device she told us we had 17 dollars left and encouraged us to continue.

There was a dragon-shaped car with six spaces and only two people could sit in each place, so of course in the first one was Erika with Sam, Foley sat with the other girl on the second and I tried to sit next to a good looking blonde on the fourth, but she told me to move since her friend (another stunning blonde) was going to sit there, the rest of the spaces where already occupied except of course for the one next to Fenton.

-Well I'll wait for the other round- I said since I didn't wanted at all to sit next to Fenton and from his face I could obviously see he didn't wanted either, but right before I could leave Samantha got up and with a quick movement she grabbed my hand and managed to turn me around leaving me a little surprised.

-Look- she whispered to me - I need you to listen, Danny is an important friend of mine and you are the same to Erika, so we really want you two to become friends, or at least not hate each other. I know Danny can be a dick sometimes, but he's a good guy and you where an even bigger dick in high school to all of us, so please, do that as a favour for me-.

I didn't answer to her directly, I simply sighted, walked towards the empty seat and slowly sat on it, I could feel Sam and Erika smiling from their seats and I could also feel Fenton staring at me confused.

The metal bars automatically got down and wrapped our chest, holding us in place.

And so the ride slowly began...

Apparently we were "training the dragons" or something like that and after making some turns inside the "castle" for some short seconds our dragon finally "flew" towards the sky and the fun started.

It wasn't really fast, but somehow it was fun, even though I've been in much better roller coasters this one wasn't that bad, I could hear the blonde girls screaming behind me and Wendy was doing the same, I could also hear Erika, Samantha and Fenton's laughs and I was laughing my ass off too, I saw Erika and Samantha holding each other's hand and I saw Wendy hugging Foley's arm in panic and finally I turned to see how the young man at my left was holding on

I hate to admit it, but Fenton is cute, even in high school I heard Paulina said almost every day that she thought Fenton was indeed cute, but of course I would mock her, or get angry at her, but on the inside I agreed, he has cool icy blue eyes, a funny messy haircut and of course a cute smile; even though we were going really fast on the dragon I could completely appreciate his laugh and how his lips curved into a cute smirk, for a few moments I felt how the other sounds got lower and lower to the point that I could only hear Fenton's chuckles and screams of joy.

That was until he turned to face me...

I felt the colour burst into my face like a slap and my heartbeats reached a top incredibly fast, the panic took over me and made me turn my face to other side completely ignoring what he was trying to tell me, he had just caught me staring at him, oh lord, he would think I'm some sort of creep or something.

I passed the rest of the ride ignoring the pokes Fenton gave me and the same time faking I was having the time of my life screaming and laughing every time the speed increased considerably, but of course, after some minutes it was over.

We all stood up from the dragon but once more before I could leave a hand grabbed my arm and a little annoyed I turned to face who I thought was Sam, but I ended up shocked to see a man holding me on place

-I must say...- Fenton whispered to me, he was looking directly at my face with a dead serious expression that made me shiver a little -I don't trust you...- he added slowly, like carefully thinking his words -And I'm sure I'll never like you, plus I'm also sure that you are just hanging out with Erika for the money and once you got your stupid car you're never going to talk to her again, so if that happens you're going to regret it-.

Fenton then proceeded to walk around me in the direction of a hallway that led to the exit of the "castle" and back to the park, I followed him shortly after. He just had surprised me and confused me at the same time, plus I've never, in my wildest dreams (not that I dreamed of him) have imagined that Fenton could threaten me in any way, or much more, actually intimidate me.

Somehow I began to walk closer to the group after that and they started to include me in their small conversations.

Even though some years before I would never talk to that girl Wendy, now I discovered she was actually really nice and kind of funny (in an awkward way) and even the rest of the guys where somehow cool to talk to, everyone except Fenton of course, who haven't said a word to me or to anyone after the "dragon" ride.

We entered several other rides and games then (I mane NO eye contact with Fenton) but nothing interesting happened there, until we reached a cave-like ride that had pink lights on the inside and a large sign that had written "Couples Cavern" in large, thick cursive letters, instantly Sam looked at Erika and Wendy to Foley.

-Well seems I'm leaving now- Fenton said chuckling a little as his four friends ran towards the short line to enter the cave completely forgetting our existence. He turned around, looking for the exit of the fair and strangely I didn't did the same thing.

-Wait- I told him a little annoyed from what I knew I was about to do.

-If you're going to invite me inside that thing- he said angry, pointing towards the cave -there's no way in hell-.

-What?! There's no way in hell I'm inviting you inside there- I replied with the same angry tone -I was going to invite you something to eat, you know, like a peace offering or some shit-.

He remained silent for some seconds, like debating with himself if he should accept or decline my harmless invitation and finally he nodded, still a small frown was in his face while I was mentally slapping myself from opening my mouth and accepting Erika's deal on the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people :)

Oh god an update! Yeah sorry for being so late, but I've been really busy lately and I got a huuuuge block that wasn't going anywhere. Ugh I hate that.

anyway, here's another chapter and... I don't own the Danny phantom franchise or any of the characters that appear on this story :).

ps: yeah I know the chapter is waaaay too short, I'm sorry :'(, but I promise the next one will be really long and will now talk of Danny and Dash and feelings :D lol.

* * *

><p>We both began to walk towards the food court in dead silence, we didn't talk in any sort, we had no eye contact, we made literally no noise and when we reached it and sat on a table we only spoke to give our orders to a hot girl that was dressed as a peasant.<p>

We were sitting now in front of each other, still in complete and awkward silence, I was now eating a burger while he was trying to take a bite of a hot dog that was obviously bigger than his mouth.

-So...- I said without really knowing where to head this small conversation -How are your parents?-.

Fenton eyed me confused as he could finally take a bite of his food, then he drank from his plastic cup and finally answered -They are fine, I guess-.

-And they still...-.

-Work with ghosts? Yeah they do- he answered, interrupting my question, I simply nodded and placed my attention on my own food.

-Why do you do this?- he asked me after some more awkward minutes -I mean, you don't have to buy me food and you know that you can't buy my friendship with this-.

I already had food in my mouth when he asked me that, so I swallowed quickly before replying.

-You said that you didn't trusted my friendship with Erika, so I supposed that maybe if I actually took the time to actually be your friend you'll change your mind- I was amazed of how smoothly that went and apparently Fenton too, since a surprised look appeared on his face, but he quickly changed it back into his now usual frown.

-I still don't trust you- was the only thing he said before taking another bite of his hotdog.

We continued eating in silence until we both finished our food, then the pretty waitress came with our check and I handed her the money.-I said I'll pay- I told to Fenton when he tried to hand me money to pay his part, the girl quickly came back with a bright smile and a light blush and handed me a small white paper with a number written on it in a bright pink ink, on top of that it said Cindy or something like that.

We both went out of the food court and I threw that paper away, then began to simply follow Fenton for some minutes until we both stared at each other, confused.

-Where are we going?- he asked me first.

-I don't know, I was just following you- I replied shrugging my shoulders.

-Wait, I was following you- he said, a small smile formed on his lips and unconsciously he let out a small chuckle, but once he noticed he showed happiness in front of me his cheeks took a soft pink colour and his frown appeared... Again.

I let out a soft chuckle, but suddenly I felt a cold breeze behind me that made me shiver a little, obviously I rapidly turned to see whatever coud cause that random cold, but there was nothing in there, so, a little confused, I let it pass.

I noticed Fenton now had a worried look on his face.

-What's going on Fenton?- I asked, apparently bringing him back to earth since he jumped a little when he heard my voice.

-Nothing!- he said not very confidently as he began to look around, his frown had appeared again, but this time it wasn't because of me, no, it was something like determination, but I didn't understood why.

-Alright...- I told him as I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow -I guess you haven't stopped being a weirdo right Fenton?-.

-Shut up- he said smirking and we both began to walk again, i was following Fenton and he seemed now to actually know where to go and I just played along.

-There- he said with a small smile on his face as he pointed towards a large "castle", I just raised my shoulders and then we just both approached it.

"BEWARE" was written on a sign next the entrance to the castle, thing that made me chuckle a little, then we both waited in a short line and finally we reached a stand that was inside of the large castle-like attraction.

Inside of it, a bored looking man eyed us from up and down and after giving a long yawn he said on a dull voice -Welcome to the Nightmare Castle, how many?-.

-Only two- I answered turning to Fenton and giving him a small smile, Fenton looked like taken of guard and his cheeks took a light red colour, thing that made me chuckle again.

We entered and inside there was another man, this one dressed as a butler, he was siting next to a black car and his face was looking extremely bored as well.

When he saw us he quickly stood up and told us to sit down on the car, that only had two seats, so I had to sit down next to Fenton. Me. The idiot scaredy cat that I've always been next to the poor guy I punched almost everyday in high school.

This was going to be a really long ride.


End file.
